The Eyes of Another
by Shuriyaki-San
Summary: Young Jiraiya receives a prophecy from the Great Toad Sage about the apocalypse, and also about a certain individual who can prevent it. Rinnegan Naruto / NaruHina Lemons Later
1. Dark Prophecies Revealed

Welcome to my new story, The Eyes of Another! Before I kick it off, I'm going to clarify a few things in case you don't like what I'll throw at you.

1: Naruto will possess the Rinnegan pretty early on, and as such

2: Naruto will be OP in this fic. Not all the time, per se, but if he focuses, he will be able to rip practically anyone apart that isn't Kage level

3: NaruHina goodness! No harems, and there will be lemons later on. Things will follow canon for the most part, with bits and pieces changed

That being said, if you're still raring to go, let's get going!

* * *

Jiraiya stood passively, watching the elderly toad before him fix him and his apprentice with one of the most intense gazes he had seen on the old geezer.

"Why have you summoned me and my student here?" Jiraiya asked, "Does it have anything to do with the prophecy we talked about before? Because if so I think he might be th-"

"No, Jiraiya." The old toad said with an edge in his voice. "I had a dream last night...a terrible dream which must be averted at all costs."

Fukaksu and Shima looked alarmed at the tone in their leader's words.

"Did it have something to do with Jiraiya-boy?" Fukaksu asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yes. Normally I would not receive dreams this vivid, nor would I meddle if the consequences were not as dire. But this was not ordinary. This was the end of the world."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, as did the boy's eyes at his side.

"Surely the toads cou-"

"Not just the shinobi world Jiraiya." The sage said with authority. "Every summon's world, the samurai, the innocent. Everyone dead and gone."

Jiraiya's eyes widened to the size of plates. Surely something like that wasn't possible? Not within this lifetime...

"However, there is one individual who can prevent this scenario. Your apprentice, in fact."

Jiraiya looked in shock down at the boy next to him, not quite believing his ears. The boy who he had taken under his mantle on a whim...

Nagato looked back at Jiraiya, confused with all that was being said. "Jiraiya-sensei, what does he mean? What am I preventing? Is it because of my eyes?"

Jiraiya looked back at the sage, his face conveying his disbelief. "You mean Naga-"

"No, Jiraiya. Not the young Rinnegan wielder. Not even your next apprentice, who will be as, if not more dangerous. It will be your third apprentice that will decide the fate of the world. His name will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the offspring of your second appprentice and a young kunoichi from Whirlpool."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding. "Wait wait wait...so then why was I told to being Nagato here? His friend's are quite worried as to why I had to bring him and not them. Also, are these apprentices of mine even born yet? It sounds like the last one isn't due to show up until after my next one, which I wasn't even aware I was getting...Argh! This isn't what I had planned..." he sighed, as Nagato gave his sensei a pat on the shoulder.

"It's alright sensei, I'm sure there's a reason for all of this."

"There is." The old toad said, chuckling. "Young Nagato, you will help to teach Naruto as soon as he is able, once you unlock all 6 paths of your Rinnegan."

Nagato's eyes widened at the toad's knowledge, as he had yet to tell anyone, even his sensei and friends of his recently acquired knowledge of his eye's powers.

"You MUST be in Konoha to assist the boy in his training. You will be able to seek your own destiny after he understands what he must do, and how he must train. Jiraiya, you will also teach the boy all you know, and all his father knew. All three of your apprentices will grow to be extraordinary shinobi, all capable of changing the shinobi world drastically. However, only the last will be able to deter the end of everything."

Jiraiya nodded, determined to find out as much as he could. "I understand. Could you please let me know of who my second student will be so I may seek him out?"

"NO!" the sage yelled suddenly, before wheezing slightly from exertion. Shima leaped up and patted the old toad's shoulder.

"Don't push yourself! You're pretty old you know!" she exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.

"Jiraiya, you m-must not defer from your current p-path." the toad wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "I shouldn't have even told you as much as I have, and yet it was necessary, for if you missed any one of your students the world would fall. I am telling you who the next two people are purely so that when they come across your path, you know not to dismiss them so readily. Do not mistake my dream as a mission, it is merely to help guide you."

"Alright alright, I understand. No seeking my students out, just go with the flow until they show up, and everything works out in our favor, right?"

He received a nod in response, and smiled.

"Alright then, it's time me and Nagato leave."

"One more thing, and this is for young Nagato."

Nagato turned around to look at the elderly toad, wondering what he could want from him.

"If all goes as should, young Naruto should unlock the same power that you possess."

Nagato's eyes widened, his mouth gaping at the information.

While Jiraiya's reaction was much more subdued, his mind was racing just as much.

'Two Rinnegan users? And both of them my students? Kami what did I do to deserve this? I don't know if this is a curse or a blessing. I wonder what Tsunade would think if I told her this...'

He chuckled to himself, imagining her disbelieving face before she launched him into next week for no good reason. He glanced over at Nagato, smiling at the growing joy on his student's face.

'I...I'm not alone. Someone else will know what I'm going through. Someone else...will understand my power.' Nagato thought, smiling from ear to ear.

'I can't wait to meet him.'

**-Fifteen Years Later-**

Jiraiya stood on top of the Hokage monument, an orange haired man with strange black piercings all over his body at his side. He took a deep breath before sighing, looking over at the cloaked man.

"I don't like this Nagato...your plan is far too militaristic to achieve true, lasting peace..."

"And what would you suggest sensei? That people will understand each other? That the fighting will cease on its own? No, this is a false ideal, and one that will fail. Only by experiencing pain can people understand each other, and only then can the fighting cease."

"And what about what the old geezer said? We can rely on Naruto, you don't have to use this...Akatsuki. It will do more harm than good."

"This is simply a contingency plan, sensei." Nagato said. "Nothing is set in stone, and nothing ever goes 100% according to plan. Besides, if the boy's father was anything to go by, he should be able to defeat me and my associates hands down if need be."

Jiraiya sighed again, before looking out over the village. So much had happened since that meeting with the sage so long ago...

He had found Minato, and trained him to the best of his ability. So much was he impressed by his skill that he thought the old toad had mistaken the identities of the savior, since Minato seemed invincible. He fought in the third great ninja war, and witnessed the distruction that the Hiraishin and Rasengan could cause, as well as the grudges that were formed from that combination. He saw the love of his life lose her two most precious people and leave, and his best friend fall into darkness. He watched as his student ascended to Hokage, before his life was taken, along with Kushina's. He witnessed the birth of the supposed savior of the world, and had seen him grow into a boy...somewhat.

At first he had pushed the issue of adopting him (seeing as how he was the godfather already) and just being done with it, but his sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, had reassured him that he had that situation under control, and that controlling his spy network was more crucial at the moment, since they didn't know what to expect from either Orochimaru or Iwa.

A week ago, while checking up on his network in Ame, he had run into who he had pressumed to be Yahiko. However, when he noticed the Rinnegan, he knew something was wrong. He had spoken to Nagato and had discovered all that had happened with Hanzo and his betrayal, and the death of Yahiko. He had mourned the loss of his student, and asked if Nagato was ready to begin training Naruto yet, seeing as how the boy was of age. It had taken some convincing, but Nagato had actually sent two paths along with Jiraiya. Only one of them would be staying, the one that Konan had helped him make special for this 'mission'.

"Well Nagato, let's go see if we can find the gaki, it's high time he starts hating life, eh?" Jiraiya joked, referencing the training he would soon be commencing.

Nagato actually smiled a bit at this, remembering the hell that had been Jiraiya's training, before nodding. The two of them shunshin'd away, unaware of what would meet their eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto was running, running as fast as he could. He had been kicked out of the orphanage about a week ago, and was having trouble finding a place to sleep without getting yelled at by some villager. This time he was caught sleeping behind a restaurant's dumpster, and the owner had furiously kicked the child into the street, throwing a metal pan and hitting him square in the head. Unfortunately, this had caused him to stumble into a woman who had groceries in her hand, forcing her to drop them. She had angrily kicked the boy to the ground in her fit of rage, screaming that the demon had attacked her. A mob had quickly gathered, and before he knew it, Naruto had bottles, wood, bricks, and even a few shuriken being thrown at him. He had started sprinting as fast as his legs would allow, tears streaming down his face the entire time. Why did everyone hate him? What did he do? Was it because he wasn't part of a clan? Because he was an orphan? Was it because he ate from people's trashcans? Were they mad because he had to rummage? Was it rude? He didn't know. All he knew was the searing back of beating after beating he had on a weekly basis. He tried to get to the old man like he was told to if these things happened, but the receptionist usually tossed him out before he even got the chance to knock on the Hokage's door. So he was left alone, afraid, and wanting to die.

He turned a corner and blindly ran into a wall. A dead-end...

He turned around, his blue eyes filled with both tears and fear as the mob approached, all of them grinning like madmen.

"Ha, not so smart are you demon!"

"We have him cornered, we can finally avenge the Yondaime!"

"Kill that little bastard, he took my father from me!"

"Kill the demon!"

"SLAUGHTER THAT DEMON CHILD!"

Naruto curled up as he quietly sobbed, yelping as the first of many kicks caught him in the ribs. The next twenty minutes were a pain filled haze as bottles were smashed over his body, cuts were made everywhere imaginable, and every inch of his flesh was pounded by fists, feet, and blunt objects of all sizes. The mob heard an angry gasp come from a rooftop but paid it no mind, ninja were usually lenient when they saw who it was they were assaulting. They had no idea that this time was different.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The mob were all blown towards the street as Jiraiya and Nagato dropped down to observe the bloody and broken child that was Naruto. Jiraiya was furious that these idiot villagers had the gall to beat a child in the name of the kid's father, not that anyone knew.

Nagato had different memories floating through his mind, the night when he first learned what pain was. The night when his parents were killed before his eyes. This child may not have remembered his parents dying, but this...

Nagato looked at the child, before advancing towards the soon-to-be-dead villagers.

This child knew what pain meant, even if it wasn't the same type of pain. Nagato knew that he could train the child.

The mob slowly got up, wondering what that force had been. There were only a few ninja within their ranks, mainly Chunin that had wondered if there had been a Fuuton jutsu launched at them. Their heads all turned as a man in black cloak with red clouds came from the alley, his eyes closed.

"Hey, are you the one that blew us away?" one of the Chunin shouted angrily. "Do you know who that even is? That's a goddamn demon you saved!"

The man didn't speak, he simply continued to walk forward until he was face to face with the supposed ringleader. The man confused this with a sort of apology, and he grinned fiercely, wondering what he could do with the newcomers power.

"Good, you understand, now if you just come with us we can finally finish off that damned demon before he ca-"

The man was quickly silenced when Nagato gripped his head, before he picked him and held him above his head.

"Shinra Tensei." he said, launching the man several hundren feet in the air, before he came back down, splattering against the ground.

Many of the mob looked on in shock, a few of them losing their stomachs at the gory scene before them.

"Y-y-you mu-murdered him..." a civilian said, pointing a shaking finger at Nagato. "Y-y-y-you a-are u-u-under a-arrest! Q-Quickly, someone get the H-Hoka-"

"How about me instead?" Jiraiya said cheerfully, walking up behind the man and clapping him on the shoulder.

The man visibly relaxed, before glaring at Nagato. "Master Jiraiya! This man just murdered a Chunin for no reason whatsoever! We need you to take him down!"

"Oh? Are you SURE he didn't have a reason?" Jiraiya asked, raising an eyebrow at the oblivious man. The villagers sure were stupid.

"Nothing at all Master Jiraiya! We were simply trying to avenge the Yondaime by killing the Demon child!"

Jiraiya chuckled before suspending the man in midair with ninja wire before anyone had even noticed he moved. The man looked on horrified as Jiraiya waved a finger in from of his face in mock dissapointment.

"Ah ah ah, S-Ranked secrets are nothing to be careless about. I guess this man was in the right after all!" he exclaimed, before performing a few quick hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he exclaimed, before lighting the man ablaze.

The rest of the mob, upon witnessing one of their sannin light the poor man on fire, had decided to book it. Little did they know...

"Banshō Ten'in!" Nagato exclaimed, pulling all the civilians and few shinobi back towards them as Jiraiya made two shadow clones and tied them all up. He looked at each of them in disgust before the original made his appearence, revealing that they had been talking to a third shadow clone the entire time.

Jiraiya cradled Naruto, who was patched up as best as Jiraiya could do, in his arms.

"How in the HELL could you do this to a CHILD?" he yelled, getting vehemet glares from everyone except his student.

"Master Jiraiya...of all the people...to think that the demon has poisoned your mind as well as the Hokage's, these are troubling times indeed..." a middle aged man said, shaking his head. "Is there no one left to see reason?"

"SEE REASON?!" Jiraiya yelled, before sending a kunai through the man's eye, killing him instantly. All the other villagers starting to cower and sweat when the sannin's killing intent spiked. "YOU THINK BEATING AND TORTURING A FOUR YEAR OLD BOY IS EVEN CLOSE TO REASON!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?"

"He killed your student, the Yondaime! Why are you defending him? KILL THAT DEMON!" one of the Chunin foolishly exclaimed. Jiraiya was about to kill the man, but stopped when he noticed Nagato picking up a pebble. He calmly walked over to the man and balanced it on top of his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the man said in surprise, as Nagato covered his head and pebble with his hand.

"Shinra Tensei." he simply said, before pulling his hand away. Everyone was confused when he had stopped moving or saying anything, before several people gave alarmed yelps when he slumped over. Several people saw the pebble sized hole in the top of his head and lost their lunches again, other's dry heaved at fact that this man had sent a tiny pebble through this man's entire body without batting an eyelid.

Jiraiya shook his head, pissed off and wondering if this was what Naruto had to deal with for the four years he'd been busy. Biting his thumb and doing a few quick hand signs, he summoned on of his man-sized toads.

"Jiraiya-sama!" he said with a surprised tone. "It's always a pleasure, but may I ask why you summoned me?"

Jiraiya deposited Naruto onto his back, before silently moving all of the villagers into a tight group. He then cupped his hands, and using a few specially designed seals for enhancing his voice, yelled out in a voice that rang for about half a mile. "SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO KILL THE DEMON! COME NOW, TO THE VENDOR'S PLAZA!" he yelled, before sitting crosslegged on the ground, meditating. The young toad simply shrugged and restarted the sharpening of his swords. Nagato stood nearby, gazing at the young battered boy who was fitfully resting on the toad.

In roughly fifteen minutes a sizeable crowd had gathered around the sannin. Many were curious as to why a large ground of civilians were tied and on the ground, and even more were curious as to who the newcomer was and why he wore that strange cloak. But everyone was asking themselves the same question.

"Master Jiraiya! Why is the demon on one of your toads? You should get him off bef-"

The man found himself tied and thrown in with the group on the ground, everyone having a mild expression of shock on their face.

Jiraiya turned towards the crowd angrily.

"This boy...this innocent little boy that I witnessed some of you hunting today...how long has this been going on?"

Nobody spoke a word, until a woman shouted out. "He isn't innocent, he's a goddamn demon!"

She was in the pile now too.

"Master Jiraiya, why are you punishing those that are trying to make Konoha better?"

That fool was added to the pile.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he bellowed, taking note of the ANBU that began to gather on the rooftops.

"A-about two years Master Jiraiya." One man said fearfully, "Ever since he was released from the Sandaime's care."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose. Two years, since this boy was two years old...

"Oil them up, Gutosun."

"Wh-what?" the toad sputtered, "They're just civilians..."

Jiraiya gave him a dark look. "You condone the attempted murder of a two year old?"

The toad shook his head, sighing. "No, of course not. As you wish." he said, before flowing through a few hand signs and spewing a food amount of toad oil over the group.

The civilians were angry, thinking that the sannin was humiliating them for no good reason, but the shinobi knew what the true purpose for the oil was and were trying to get away, fearful of what was to come. Nagato prevented that however.

"YOU WILL ALL NOW KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU THREATEN THE LIFE OF NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Jiraiya bellowed, before slowly and deliberately going through each handsign. "Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, TIGER! KATON: ENDAN!"

The entire group was set aflame, their screams of agony reaching across the village. Many of the ANBU were left speechless at the display, many of them questioning whether or not Jiraiya had the authority to perform public executions. A few jumped away to question the Sandaime on whether or not this was acceptable.

Jiraiya sighed and patted his friend's side. "I'm sorry to make you do that Gutosun, but a point had to be made. I only hope it was clear enough to the rest of these maggots."

The toad nodded before grimacing. "That was pretty brutal, if I may be so honest Jiraiya-sama..."

The toad sannin nodded, before gesturing to both the toad and Nagato. "Come on, we have to go talk to sensei."

"You did WHAT?!" Sarutobi yelled, clearly furious at the man in front of him. However, Jiraiya wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"Did you hear me sensei? They were trying to MURDER NARUTO! And this has been happening, for TWO YEARS! HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE?!" he yelled in frustration, slamming his hands down on his desk.

Hiruzen glared back for a moment, before sighing tiredly and leaning back in his chair.

"I had heard rumors...but I had to hope they weren't true. I've been so preoccupied by paperwork lately...we're only now returning to full strength since the Kyuubi attack. We've noticed movement on the Iwa borders and the council grew paranoid. I've had so many requests for sneak attacks and declarations of war go across my desk in the past few months, they're as common as new shinobi now!"

Jiraiya sighed as well and sat on the edge of his sensei's desk, feeling older than he had ever felt.

"Why didn't you just let me take the kid in when I asked to? Minato named me his godfather after all, I should have been able to take care of him."

"I know, you had every right, but we both know how valuable your informants are Jiraiya. Plus, I suppose I had a little too much faith in the villagers. I knew they didn't exactly treat him as the hero Minato wanted, but I never imagined this..." he shook his head in awe of how horrible the situation really was.

Jiraiya nodded, not entirely blaming his sensei. Being taken out of retirement, and during such a stressful time, could not have done well on the man's nerves. "Well, sensei, I'm going to give it to you straight. I'm going to be back here in Konoha for a few years, and I'm taking Naruto under my wing. Not only as my guardian, but as my student. One of my former students from Ame will also be training him."

Sarutobi eyed Jiraiya strangely, not entirely understanding how actions. "I understand giving Naruto-kun a family, kami knows he deserves it, but why are you taking it upon yourself to train him?"

Jiraiya chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I figure it's the least I owe him, not being there the first four years of his life. Plus, I wanna see him turn out even better than Minato." he said, a tinge of excitement in his voice.

Hiruzen nodded, before grabbing some paperwork from seemingly nowhere. He signed a few places, wrote a few things down, and stamped it before handing it to Jiraiya.

"Here, this is the deed to a new house that was recently built inside one of our more underused training grounds. It was meant to be a training house of sorts, but I figure this will give you a little more seclusion. I will also label that training ground as private, so you won't have to worry about random shinobi deciding to test explosive tags on your house."

Jiraiya nodded, smiling as he picked up the still sleeping Naruto.

"Thanks sensei, I'll let you know how the gaki likes it."

Sarutobi smiled for the first time all day, chuckling softly. "Yes, I certainly hope you do. I want to know if he finds it fitting."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jiraiya and Nagato walked into the house, looking around at the accomodations. A master bedroom with private bathroom, two guest bedrooms, a regular bathroom, living room, kitchen, and small study were present in the one story house. It also had a small garden in the back, and as promised was practically inside training ground 19. It was right on the border of it, which was an ideal location, seeing as how more powerful techniques required space for the destruction they caused. Jiraiya laid Naruto on the couch, before turning to Nagato.

"So, when is your real body going to show up?" Jiraiya said, "Looking at Yahiko and calling him Nagato isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Soon." Nagato said, "Now that I know I can use this as the base of my operations, I can set up my machinary here. You must remember that I'm half dead, sensei. Perhaps if there were a skilled medic I could recover but..." he trailed off, looking towards the door. "I must say, it is peaceful in these woods. It will be a fine area for training."

Jiraiya frowned at being reminded of his old students injuries, but shrugged it off. They could discuss it later.

"Alright, well first things first, we need to discuss a training regimin for the ga-"

"Wh...Who are y-you two?" a small voice asked, fright evident in each syllable.

Jiraiya smiled, turning his attention to the blonde who had just woken up.

Jiraiya grinned widely. "Speak of the devil..."

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know through the comments, suggestions, things I did good, bad, whatever! See you next time!


	2. The Beginning of a Legend

__I'm glad to see that this story has been somewhat of a hit! I certainly hope I can keep up with the demands for chapters, so without further ado, chapter 2!

* * *

_"Alright, well first things first, we need to discuss a training regimin for the ga-"_

_"Wh...Who are y-you two?" a small voice asked, fright evident in each syllable._

_Jiraiya smiled, turning his attention to the blonde who had just woken up._

_Jiraiya grinned widely. "Speak of the devil..."_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto sat up shakily, eyeing the men in front of him. The last he remembered, the villagers were stabbing and beating him, and he wasn't sure he would of got out alive that time. The two men didn't notice him yet, it looked like they were having a serious discussion. One of them had long spiky white hair, with an outfit that he hadn't seen on anyone else in the village. The other man had on a black cloak with red clouds, orange hair, and seemed to have piercings everywhere. They seemed an unlikely pair, and Naruto didn't like anything that was unusual. It usually spelt pain for him.

"Wh...Who are y-you two?" he asked hastily, ready to bolt at the first mention of the word 'demon'.

The white-haired man smiled at him, turning to eye him happily. "Speak of the devil, you've finally woken up! How do you feel gaki? Anything hurt?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, climbing over the armrest of the couch and inching his way towards the door. "N-no...n-n-nothing...I...I'm gonna go now..."

The man frowned, taking a step forward. "Now hang on..."

Naruto turned and bolted. These man had him all alone, he had to get somewhere with ninja that the old man commanded so he wouldn't be hurt. Suddenly he felt his feet leave the ground as he was lifted by the back of his shirt up into the air. He looked around, panic stricken, trying to find a way out. There were trees everywhere, and he could hear a river. They had him isolated, he didn't have any idea where he was. The blonde began to cry, trying weakly to escape the stranger's grasp.

"P-please let me go! I didn't d-do anything! Don't h-h-hurt me!" he yelled, pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off so he could run. He felt the man began to bring him towards his chest and he cowered, awaiting the kunai or fist that would inflict pain on him again.

What he didn't expect was for the man to pull him into a tight hug, rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey, don't be scared, I'm not here to hurt you gaki. I'm not like those stupid villagers, I'm here to keep you safe. I'm your godfather after all." he added, smiling at the shocked look on the boy's face.

"You...you're my...godfather?" the boy asked incredulously. "I...I have family...?"

Jiraiya nodded, ruffling the boy's hair. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, at your service."

Naruto looked into Jiraiya's eyes, feeling his eyes grow wet again. "I...I have...family. I have...family. I have family! I HAVE A FAMILY!" he shouted, smiling largely and hugging the man tightly, as if he might disappear in a cruel illusion. Jiraiya smiled sadly at the enthusiasm the boy showed at the fact that he simply existed. He shot a look over at Nagato, who was eyeing the boy stoically. To the trained eye, however, one could see that he was looking sentimental, and a little sad. Luckily for Jiraiya, he possessed trained eyes.

"That's right! And from here on out, I'm gonna take care of ya. This here is our new home. Say, have you ever thought about being a shinobi?" he asked, laughing at the boy's bright smile.

"It's all I've wanted to do since I was little! So I could defend myself from the villagers, and make them acknowledge me!" Naruto said, bouncing around the man and prodding at anything that was unfamiliar to him. "Hey Jiraiya-jiji, what's this giant scroll for? Why do you wear weird wooden sandals? Why does your forehead thingy have horns? You have a big wart on your nose."

Jiraiya's eye twitched as he picked the kid up again, looking at him with an annoyed gaze. Maybe he shouldn't have taken this kid in after all...

He blinked when Naruto suddenly started floating away from him. He looked at Nagato, who had his hand out, drawing the now panicking Naruto to him.

"What the heck? Why am I floating! Jiraiya-jiji help me! Ahhhh!" he yelled, flailing his limbs around uselessly.

"Calm down gaki, that is going to be one of your personal sensei, so show him some respect." Jiraiya said, fixing Naruto with a serious stare.

Naruto gulped, before turning back to the man who had him suspended in mid-air. He tried his best to bow, but he instead began to slowly rotate in place.

"It's nice to meet you...er..."

"Nagato." the man said, his face as pensive as always.

"Nagato-sensei!" Naruto said happily, looking at the man with interest. "Ne, Nagato-sensei, why are there clouds on your coat? Why are your eyes purple? Are those rings? Why do you have so many piercings? Your pants go under your sandals, doesn't that get in your way? How did you get me to float like that? How-"

"Be quiet, Naruto." Nagato said, setting the boy down. "The first lesson starts now, stealth. Go and hide yourself among the foliage outside of the house. You must conceal yourself and remain undetected for five minutes before we move on to another subject. Go now."

Naruto's eyes glinted mischivously before bolting out of the door, leaving it swinging open. Jiraiya gave Nagato a raised eyebrow, to which Nagato shrugged slightly.

"The boy has obviously never had a childhood he could enjoy, so why not give him a game to play? I believe it called hide and seek? Plus, having stealth really could save his life. It seemed the most appropriate thing to do."

Jiraiya laughed heartily, clapping his old student on the back. "Yes it was! Well, if you've got things down here, I need to go do...er...a little research!" he said with a perverted smile, before poofing into smoke and disappearing. Nagato started blankly at the spot where his sensei vanished before looking outside. He could sense there was something different with this boy... maybe he would postpone his plans a little longer until he figured out if this boy would meet his standards.

**-One Year Later-**

Naruto was panting, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. What the hell was Nagato-nii thinking? He had barely dodged that barrage of kunai he had thrown at him, and had he been a split second later in throwing himself off that cliff, he would have been skewered. Of course, then he had to deal with the cliff he had just jumped off. Thank kami he had extra ninja wire and a kunai, so that when he lodged the kunai into the cliff face he swung on the line like a rope, before using chakra to make his way back up. Nagato walked up to him, smirking slightly at the blonde as he glared at him.

"That was most impressive Naruto, I was surprised you got out of it unscathed." Nagato said, a hint of pride in his voice. For the past year he had trained Naruto in everything from physical conditioning, to weapon skills. He had yet to touch on ninjutsu, since he wanted to unlock Naruto's eyes in order to speed up his training. He had yet to find a way, and it was frustrating him to no end. 'Was that old sage really speaking the truth when he said Naruto had the Rinnegan?'

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, gasping as he expended the little breath he had in his lungs. "You almost...killed me! I was luc...lucky to get out...out of that like I did!" he said, standing up and stretching out his body. Now that this had happened, he would be sour for the other half of today's training.

Nagato narrowed his eyes at him, using his eyes to bring Naruto into his open hand. Naruto yelped as he was smacked in midair, causing him to flip out of control and crash into a tree.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, rubbing his now-sore head.

"Fool. If you would look beyond the surface meaning of things, you would see that I meant to do each thing that I did as a test for your current abilities. You passed flawlessly, albeat your abhorant attitude." Nagato said, showing no emotion as he stared down at the embarassed blond. He had real talent when it came to hard work and understanding but...holy hell did he need to broaden his mind.

"S-sorry Nagato-nii..." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing his head again. He smiled suddenly, pumping his arm in excitement. "I was pretty cool though, huh! How I swung on my wire and then walked all the way up the wall! Like a real ninja!"

Nagato shook his head, amused at the boy's switch in emotions. "As I said before, your reaction was impressive. All that's left is for you to keep working your body towards it's limits so that you may grow stronger, and to practice your Taijutsu. For now, however, Jiraiya-sensei and I feel that we may have found a way to unlock a new power in you. We will discuss it at the house." Nagato then took off, to go report the day's activities to the Hokage, who was eager to learn the blonde's developments.

Naruto took off at a leisurely pace, happily inhaling the scent of the woods around him. It was always so peaceful here, so serene. Much better than his old life of living in dumpsters, hoping to scavenge a morsel of food now and again to survive. His life had changed drastically since Jiraiya and Nagato had saved him. He had a family now, he had someone to help feed him, someone to be there for him, to help him grow. For once in his life, he could be a kid. He wasn't forced to fight simply to survive, now he fought because he wanted to grow stronger to protect what he had.

He walked into the cabin, taking a seat next to the real Nagato, who was hooked up to several machines. He nodded to Naruto, before focusing his attention on the door, which opened up again to reveal Jiraiya. He smiled at Naruto, before sitting down crosslegged, grinning like a madman.

"Ero-jiji, why do you look so happy?" Naruto asked, wondering what had the man in such a good mood.

Jiraiya took a good look at Naruto, before turning his attention to Nagato.

"I think I've found a way to unlock Naruto's Rinnegan, as well as heal you fully."

Nagato's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly from shock.

"You...what? How?" he asked, now believing what he was hearing.

Jiraiya's face fell serious, before he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto...I know you've wondered why the villagers call you a monster or a demon, right?"

Naruto's face grew somber as he nodded, sadness leaking into his voice. "Ever since I was little...I've always wondered. They never told me though, I asked every time."

Jiraiya nodded. "Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret, punishable by death for even speaking of it." Naruto gasped as Jiraiya pressed on. "Everyone but you. You see, the Yondaime didn't actually kill the Kyuubi. Killing a being of pure chakra is nearly impossible, so he did the next best thing. He sealed it away."

Naruto's face formed an 'o' as he processed everything that was being thrown at him. "Wait...the Kyuubi didn't die? He was sealed...? YOU CAN SEAL THINGS THAT BIG?!" he shouted with a spark in his eye.

Jiraiya nodded with a laugh. "You sure can gaki, in fact, after we unlock your eyes, we'll start your training in fuinjutsu. But anyways, yes, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi away. Into an infant, in fact, since you can't put a being with that much power into some scroll." His eyes grew steely as he prepared to drop the bomb. "That child was you, Naruto."

Naruto stopped, his face frozen as he began to piece together everything. The room was silent, the slight rustling of leaves outside the only proof that time had not stopped. Jiraiya held his breath, waiting for Naruto to make an indication that he had heard what he said.

Suddenly Naruto nodded, half-smiling at the sannin. "I guess...that explains a lot, Ero-jiji. Thanks for telling me."

Jiraiya frowned a bit at Naruto's response, but shrugged it off. He'd talk to him later. "Naruto, do not mistake yourself being the Kyuubi, with being its jailer. It is sealed within you and nothing more. However, the seal was designed to allow you to have access to its chakra. You noticed that your healing is completely nuts, right?"

Naruto nodded, grinning at the useful ability. The training may be rough, but he was almost never sore, and any cuts or scraped he got were healed within minutes.

"That's because of the fox's chakra. It allows you that ability. Now Nagato, you said that you can absorb chakra, right?"

Nagato nodded, his eyes narrowing at the implications. If he could absorb some of the Kyuubi's chakra...

"What would happen if my system were to reject the Kyuubi's chakra?" he asked, slightly fearful of the toad sage's answer.

Jiraiya closed his eyes in thought. "If it were a miniscule amount, nothing serious. Some chakra burns, maybe, minor damage to your system. Nothing we couldn't fix. That's why I'm suggesting a trial run. Absorb a little a day for about a week and see where it leads us. If the results are positive, we might be able to have you at full power in a month. I'm no medic, but with the healing rate the fox has, you should be back on your own feet in no time.

Nagato smiled, a rare occurance for him. An eyebrow shifted upward when a thought came to mind. "How will the Kyuubi assist with awakening his Dōjutsu?"

Jiraiya smiled, leaning back. "To be honest...I have no clue!" both Naruto and Nagato face-vaulted at this, Naruto getting up quickly with an annoyed look on his face.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME I COULD GET IT!" he shouted, crossing his arms.

Jiraiya laughed again. "Because, having the fox's chakra in your system may help spark any bloodlines you possess. There's an old myth that bloodlines were originally created from humans tampering with tailed beasts. Since you possess one, all it would take is a little demonic chakra to awaken any that you already have."

Naruto's smile grew wider throughout the entire explanation, before he jumped for joy at the end. "I'M GONNA HAVE A BLOODLINE! I'LL HAVE THE SAME EYES AS NAGATO-NII! I'LL GO TRAIN A LITTLE BIT MORE TO SHOW YOU I'M READY!" he shouted, before rushing out to the training log outside to begin Taijutsu on it.

Jiraiya turned to Nagato, his smile vanishing instantly. "Have you known about the Kyuubi? I'm assuming you have by your earlier reaction..." Nagato nodded, as Jiraiya's muscles tensed. "What will you do about it? I know about your plan...and he's one of the keys that you need."

Nagato leveled a glare at the sannin. "Just because I know, does not mean that I will betray his trust and take his bijū. As I said, that was a contingency plan in case this one did not look promising. Even then, I would wait until he was the last so that he had a fighting chance. I do not betray those who give me their trust, you should know that sensei."

Jiraiya nodded, his hand slipping off the kunai he had been fingering. "I understand Nagato, but you can never be too careful. Especially with the world that we live in today..." he sighed heavily, looking out the door and watching the blonde pummel the training post with reckless abandon. "That boy may be our only chance at peace, and I can't risk anyone hurting him."

"You won't be able to protect him forever, Jiraiya-sensei." Nagato said, also watching the boy.

Jiraiya chuckled, taking out his notepad and writing a few things down. "You're right, but I can sure as hell make him unbeatable before I go."

* * *

A little short, but that should change soon when I start to get the main story going. Hope you enjoyed, make sure to let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review! See you later!


	3. Progress and a Blossoming Friendship

__Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Jiraiya turned to Nagato, his smile vanishing instantly. "Have you known about the Kyuubi? I'm assuming you have by your earlier reaction..." Nagato nodded, as Jiraiya's muscles tensed. "What will you do about it? I know about your plan...and he's one of the keys that you need."_

_Nagato leveled a glare at the sannin. "Just because I know, does not mean that I will betray his trust and take his bijū. As I said, that was a contingency plan in case this one did not look promising. Even then, I would wait until he was the last so that he had a fighting chance. I do not betray those who give me their trust, you should know that sensei."_

_J__iraiya nodded, his hand slipping off the kunai he had been fingering. "I understand Nagato, but you can never be too careful. Especially with the world that we live in today..." he sighed heavily, looking out the door and watching the blonde pummel the training post with reckless abandon. "That boy may be our only chance at peace, and I can't risk anyone hurting him."_

_"You won't be able to protect him forever, Jiraiya-sensei." Nagato said, also watching the boy._

_Jiraiya chuckled, taking out his notepad and writing a few things down. "You're right, but I can sure as hell make him unbeatable before I go."_

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

Naruto tightened his eyes, straining to grasp that small amount of red chakra Nagato had pulled from within him. It was like an extremely slimy tentacle, it just kept slipping out of his grasp, and the tighter he tried to squeeze the slippier it was. It was just so infuriating!

He sighed as he let his concentration lapse, before getting blasted with a jet of water from the pond behind him, sending him facefirst into the ground. He sputtered for a moment, raising his head to glare at a laughing sannin.

"OI, ERO-JIJI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled, shaking a fist at the man.

Jiraiya laughed even harder, clapping his knee. "Well...aha...FIrstly it entertained me." he smiled, before a serious look crossed his face. "Secondly, and more importantly, you lost focus. This is something you need to conquer Naruto, and it won't come natural."

Naruto's face fell slightly, as he nodded. "I know...but...it's just so hard..." he said, before sitting back on the flat rock he had been on before. "But I'll keep trying. I know it's important."

Jiraiya nodded happily, glad that his student understood the value of hard work. Since Nagato had begun drawing on minute amounts of chakra from the fox, his devastated body had slowly begun to heal. In the few weeks they had been doing it, he already had the full use of his legs back. He was still weak in his upper body, and his mid-section was frail, but he could walk. And that was more than he ever thought would be possible again.

Naruto swam inside his mind, trying to find that hint of red that sat on the edges of his consciousness. Right after Nagato absorbed a bit of his chakra was usually the easiest time to find it, but after a few hours had passed, like today, it was almost impossible.

Finally, the faintest flicker of color appeared, and Naruto made a snag for it.

It slipped.

Naruto slumped as he failed again to grasp the weird chakra. Somehow, it felt like it just wasn't the right time. He voiced these opinions to Jiraiya, who eyes him critically.

"Why do you think that Naruto? Did Nagato say that? Or someone else?" he asked curiously, handing the boy a popsicle.

Naruto shook his head, licking the treat. "No Ero-jiji, it's just...a gut feeling that I have. That I shouldn't try and pull on the red string yet. I think I need to get stronger first before I can."

Jiraiya bit off a piece of his own popsicle and contemplated the situation. Everything was a wild card when it came to Bijuu, hell, just look at his old apprentice. On the road to being good as new by taking what would be a hair on it's legs' worth of chakra. And the thing inside Naruto, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was the most powerful of them all. Normally, he would hear nothing of listening to a five year old's gut feeling, but this child was not only Minato's son, but he was the one with the demon inside of him. It was a confusing situation.

"Hmmm...alright gaki, I suppose I agree with you. We'll stop this training for now, but we're increasing your physical conditioning, and we're going to start leaning on survival training. Understood?"

Naruto nodded, smiling and leaning against the sannin. "Of course Jiji. Thanks for trusting me."

Jiraiya smiled softly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course gaki, anytime."

***1 YEAR LATER***

"CMON ERO-JIJI, CMON I CAN'T BE LATE OR MY NEW SENSEI WILL HAVE MY HEAD!" Naruto shouted, pulling Jiraiya by the hand through the village. Most of the villagers were regarding him with disgust, but no one was openly voicing their hatred. The memory of almost 100 villagers being roasted alive wasn't forgotten.

Jiraiya laughed, picking Naruto up with one hand and watching as he squirmed. "You're gonna be fine gaki, don't be so anxious. Your sensei won't be mad if you're not 30 minutes early. I thought you wanted to stop to get ramen?"

Naruto stopped squirming for a second, before he started back up. "YEA, LET'S GET RAMEN QUICK SO I CAN GET THERE ON TIME!"

Luckily, Jiraiya had predicted this and they were already right next to Ichiraku, which Naruto had developed a loving relationship with. Naruto plopped down in his seat, and smiled brightly when Teuchi came to the counter.

"Naruto-kun! How's my favorite customer doing today!" he said brightly, also waving to Jiraiya.

"I'm doing great Teuchi-san! Can I get two bowls of miso pork please?"

"Only two bowls? Has my ramen lost it's flavor Naruto?" Teuchi asked, mock horror on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"OF COURSE NOT, ICHIRAKU RAMEN IS ALWAYS AMAZING!" He shouted, before being bopped on his head by Jiraiya. He sat back down from the seat he had stood up on, before smiling brightly again. "I start at the ninja academy today! I can't be late!"

Teuchi laughed slightly, giving Naruto a clap on the shoulder. "Oh, so today is the day? Well I'll get that ramen for you right away then, so that you can have the strength to blow everyone out of the water!"

Naruto nodded, smiling as the man went in the back to prepare his treat.

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto proudly. In the past two years, Naruto had come a long way. He was as physically fit as a boy his age could be, along with being naturally agile. He could say without a doubt that Naruto could survive for as long as need be in any envirement, even any unfamiliar to him. He and Nagato had hammered into the boy what could and couldn't be eaten, and the basic means of survival. After they were sure he could accomplish the basics, they had moved on to ninjutsu, and taijutsu, Jiraiya deciding to leave fuinjutsu until his academy years so that he could work his brain all at once. He adopted the basic taijutsu stance Jiraiya had taught him fairly well, and could be fluid in its practice. Ninjutsu, however, had a bit of a different start.

Naruto learned the Kawarimi and Henge jutsu fairly fast, but whenever it came to a bunshin he just couldn't seem to do it. All of his clones ended up half dead and on the ground, if they came out at all. Jiraiya had meditated on it, before coming up with a solution. He taught Naruto a completely different jutsu, the Kage Bunshin. He felt that perhaps the Kyuubi's chakra had increased Naruto's capacity by a considerate amount, affecting his chakra control, which would explain his miserable excuses for clones. Sure enough, when Naruto used Kage Bunshin, roughly 4 dozen other Narutos appeared. Jiraiya let out a low whistle. This kid wasn't even on the ground, instead he had already made and was playing a game with all of his clones. His chakra capacity had to be absolutely nuts!

Since Jiraiya found out the boy could use the Kage Bunshin to such an extent, his training capacity increased tenfold. With physical clones, they could memorize different katas, using muscle memory to help teach Naruto different Taijutsu styles. Ninjutsu training could go a lot faster too, he had realized. He remembered the day he had given Naruto his slip of chakra paper, it was too damn funny.

***4 MONTHS EARLIER***

"Huhhh? What's this Ero-jiji?" Naruto asked curiously, looking at the paper from all angles as if trying to discover its secret. Jiraiya laughed at the boy's curiosity before holding up a similar piece of paper.

"This is called Chakra paper. When you channel your chakra through it, one of five things will occur, or a combination of those five things, which will determine your chakra nature."

Naruto bounced around excitedly, holding his slip of paper like it determined his fate for all of eternity. "OH MAN, REALLY?! DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO START DOING COOL JUTSU LIKE YOU AND NAGATO-NII?!"

Jiraiya nodded. "Like me? For the most part, yes. But you've still got to unlock that red chakra before we've even got a shot at you doing the same jutsu as Nagato. Now, if you're a wind nature, the paper will split in two. If you're water, it will dampen, if lightening, it will crumple, if fire, it will become singed, and if earth, it will crumble. Understood?"

Naruto nodded, before adopting a serious look on his face. He channeled his chakra into the paper, watching as it split in two before both pieces caught fire slightly.

Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Fire users were common, after all, they were from the Fire country, but wind? There was only one other wind style user in Konoha, to his knowledge, not counting Nagato.

Naruto was bouncing around Jiraiya again, causing a tik mark to appear on the elder man's forehead. "AWESOME! I GOT FIRE LIKE YOU BUT I ALSO GOT WIND!...ahe..ehehehe..AHAHHAAHA!"

Jiraiya watched in utter confusion as Naruto began rolling on the ground laughing for all he was worth. He knelt down by the boy, picking him up by the back of his shirt as he continued laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Oi, Naruto, what's so funny about this? You've got good elements, ones that coincide with each other actually. You'll be able to make some pretty powerful combinations when you're fast enough to shoot them right after another." he said, only for Naruto to start laughing even harder.

He rolled his eyes and plopped the boy back on the ground, waiting out this sudden laughing fit. Naruto wiped a few tears from his eyes and sat up, taking in large gulps of air.

"Aha...haha...s-sorry Ero-jiji...it's just...THIS IS PERFECT!" Naruto shouted, fist pumping into the air.

Jiraiya tilted his head, conveying his confusion. "For what?"

"PLAYING PRANKS!" Naruto shouted, rubbing his hands together mischiveously. "With fire jutsu I can just heat someone foul smelling up, and then with wind I can blow it throughout an entire building! Easy stink bombs! I never have to wait for the right draft again, or pay for specially heated devices, or..." Naruto kept going, but Jiraiya had a look of disbelief on his face.

This boy, had two extremely powerful offensive nature types...and his first thought was to use them to prank people. Granted, he was already known as a huge trickster, bringing misfortune on anyone who outted him in public, but Jiraiya thought he would have thought of how cool it would have been to fire off air and flames in combination of each other. He sighed, before chuckling with the boy.

Nagato walked up from the trees, holding his own slip of paper. Naruto trailed off as he saw his surrogate brother stand next to him and hold up his item. He watched in amazement as the paper split in half, one half becoming crumpled and burnt, while the other grew damp before crumbling out of existance.

"These eyes, the same ones that you will possess one day, allows this. Control of all five chakra natures. Remember this, Naruto." he said, before turning around and walking off.

If possible, Naruto looked even more excited. "Oh man, that's right! I totally forgot that I would get those crazy eyes like Nagato-nii!" he said, causing Jiraiya to facevault. This kid forgot that he would be getting the eyes of God?!

Naruto turned around, taking on that serious look in his eyes again. I'm ready to start jutsu training Ero-jiji. How many clones for Taijutsu?"

Jiraiya allowed himself a small smile before also getting serious. "200 for Taijutsu, have them split into groups of 50 for the 4 styles you've learned so far. Summon up 400 for Ninjutsu, and we'll split that group into two parts, one half for wind, one half for fire. Before we can use actual jutsu, we need to learn to access these natures. And yes, it is much easier than summoning your bijuu chakra." he added, noticing the slightly panicked look on Naruto's face. "After we train for a few hours this way, we'll do a large spar, you against each of your groups of clones. Remember, each of the styles we taught you can counter another, so it's up to you to figure the best one to use and use them against each of your groups accordingly. Understood?"

"Hai, Ero-sensei." Naruto said, before summoning his clones and going to work.

***PRESENT DAY***

He had come a long way. He could already do several C-rank fire and Wind jutsu, and was at a decent speed in flipping through handsigns. If he had a 50 foot advantage on his opponent, Naruto could easily combine a fire and wind jutsu together, something that Chunnin would be lucky to be able to do with a partner. He knew almost 8 fighting styles, and how to spot the weaknesses of another. Doing this, he could counter anyone in Taijutsu, if he speed allowed it. His chakra control was still abysmal, but he was improving. He could walk up trees fine, and was getting the hang of walking on water. He was proficient in kunai and shuriken, and was training in throwing a few other commonly found weapons, should he happen to scavenge them in the field. All in all, Jiraiya would rank him a mid-chunnin at this point, however rules were rules and he still had to go through the academy.

Jiraiya payed for them both as they started down the main road, heading towards the school. Naruto was loudly boasting about how he would be rookie of the year in his graduating class, making remarks on how he would be "kicking everyone's arse", causing Jiraiya to chuckle at the boy's antics. As they neared the building, Naruto grew quiet, suddenly looking very somber.

Jiraiya picked up on this and knelt next to him. "Naruto, what's wrong? You've been looking forward to this, you know."

Naruto nodded, sending a longing glance at the building in front of him. "I know...but...a lot of those kids hate me...what...what if I can't make any friends?" he asked, his eyes large and frightened.

Jiraiya frowned, cursing the stupid villagers for being as ignorant as they were. "You'll find at least one person Naruto, just find the one that doesn't glare at you, and sit next to them. Make friends with them, and be close to them. Alright?"

The sannin stood up, rubbing Naruto's hair. "You'll be fine gaki. Remember, you could take every single kid in that class, and maybe even the teacher."

Naruto smiled at this, before nodding and making his way inside. Jiraiya watched him go, as Tendo Pain dropped down next to him.

"You know I don't approve of him going through this...academy you have. This will impede his progress, and I want his eyes unlocked as soon as pos-"

"I know that, Nagato." Jiraiya said, eyeing the body of his deceased student critically. "You need to stop being impatient with it. When the time comes, it will come, you know this as well as I do. I know you want someone to share your feelings of wielding those eyes, but you're being selfish. He's just. A kid."

Pain stood there watching the building a while longer, before bowing his head and leaping away. Jiraiya sighed, looking towards the Hokage tower. "Maybe I need to have another chat with sensei..."

***WITH NARUTO***

Naruto walked through the unfamiliar halls, children walking on either side of him. Most of them ignored him, just marking him down as another body, but a few recognized him and shoved themselves against the wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Naruto kept his head down as he tried desperately to find his room as fast as possible. 101, 102, 104...There it was! 106. He slipped into the room, before turning to see the entire class looking at him.

"Hey, I know you! You're that little freak that my mom told me to stay away from!" a pink haired girl yelled out, before she stuck her tongue out at him. A blonde girl at her side nodded, also sticking her tongue out. "Yeah, stay away from us weirdo."

Naruto winced, taking a step back towards the door. He didn't like this...most of the student body was eyeing him now, sizing him up. The girl's declaration of him being a freak, and for her mom to tell her to stay away? Most of the class now knew who the girl was talking of, and Naruto could feel the bitter glares driving into his body. Every single person in this class hated him.

He reached for the door, before a small movement from the top row caught his eye.

There was a girl there, a small girl, with violet hair and pupilless eyes, who...wasn't glaring at him. She looked like she was shy, and blushing almost, but...she wasn't glaring.

_"You'll find at least one person Naruto, just find the one that doesn't glare at you, and sit next to them. Make friends with them, and be close to them. Alright?"_

Those were the words his godfather gave him. And he had no reason to disbelieve him.

Students watched as he sucked in a huge breath and walked to the stairs in the middle of the class and ascended them to sit right next to the girl he had deemed "somewhat friendly".

As their teacher walked in, they all averted their eyes back to the front, eager to start their training.

Naruto glanced at the girl next to him, who was now sporting a blush and rubbing her index fingers together. He saw the teacher arranging his papers and decided that now was as good a time as any.

"Hey," he whispered, causing the girl to stiffen, "my name is Naruto, what's yours?"

The girl looked down and was quiet, and Naruto started to think that he had the wrong impression. This girl hated him too, she just wasn't rude about it. He felt tears begin to pool in his eyes, before he heard a slight murmur.

"H...ta..."

"Huh? I'm sorry I didn't hear you.." he whispered, hoping that he was right.

The girl blushed again before looking into Naruto's eyes, causing her to gasp slightly and smile.

"H...Hinata."

* * *

Hope you liked it, I'll be trying to update more as usual, but no guarantees friends. See ya!


End file.
